pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clip Shows Solve Everything
The twenty-seventh episode of Season 39. Phineas and Ferb have a totaly amazing clip show featuring them and their friends. Segments There are a few different segments: *The Amazing Introduction *Our Inventions (Classic) *Our Inventions (Recent) *Amazing Friends *Friends We Won't Forget *That's Gonna Leave a Mark! *Great Songs *Doofenshmirtz's Evil Message *Conclusion Songs *''Gitchee Gitchee Goo'' *''Backyard Beach'' *''Football X-7'' *''Watching and Waiting'' *''Isabella's Birthday Song'' *''Little Brothers'' *''Dancing In The Sunshine'' *''Squirrels In My Pants'' *''The Robot Forgiveness Song'' *''Summer (Where Do We Begin?)'' *''Summer All Over the World'' *''Carpe Diem'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Phineas: "You may be asking yourself, aren't we a little young to be hosting a clip show? The answer is yes, yes we are" Ferb's Line In clips Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle None Continuity *The tenth clip show episode ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-o-Rama!", "This Is Your Backstory", "All My Greatest Inventions", "Settling Differences", "So Long, Mario and Luigi", "Shine Bright Like a Baljeet", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne", "Heidi's Fantastic Clip Show") *Here are the clips featured in each segment: **The Amazing Introduction: "Leave the Busting to Us!", "Imperfect Storm", "The Best Day for Ferb", "Chez Platypus", "Bully Bust", "Sci-Fi Pie Fly", "Monster From the ID", "Greece Lightning", "The Fast and the Phineas", "Amanda's Mountain Adventure, Part 2", "One Good Scare Oughta Do It!", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel", "Cheer Up, Candace", "Robot Rodeo", "Heidi's Quest", "Rollercoaster" **Our Inventions (Classic): "Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "The Magnificent Few", "It's About Time!", "Tree to Get Ready", "Out to Launch", "Unfair Science Fair", "The Lake Nose Monster", "The Chronicles of Meap", "The Lizard Whisperer", "Split Personality", "Make Play" **Our Inventions (Recent): "The Candace Crossword", "Candace Disconnected", "Bad Hair Day", "The Apple Orchard", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Escape From Phineas Tower", "Fossil Hunters", "The Remains of the Platypus", "Meapless in Seattle", "Yoshi's Crisis", "Sleepwalk Surprise", "What'd I Miss?", "Katherine and the Big One", "Stuck Up North", "Oh, There You Are, Pinky" **Amazing Friends: "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", "The Baljeatles", "Oil on Candace", "Hide and Seek", "Haven and the Crystal Platypus", "Haven's Best Day Ever", "Trouble Is Brewing at Heidi's House", "Ford Gets Lucky", "Caleb and Dylan's Big Adventure", "Definitely Not Phineas and Ferb", "Olivia's Unexpected Surprise", "Maddie Saves the Day", "Austin and the Terrible Haircut", "The Biggest Flood" **Friends We Won't Forget: "Monk My Day", "Bailey Strikes Gold", "Katherine's Last Stand", "Amanda That New Kid", "Erin's Magical Discovery", "Hannah's Infected Mouth", "Kendall's Mission", "Super Mario in Danville" **That's Gonna Leave a Mark!: "Rollercoaster", "Let's Take a Quiz", "Greece Lightning", "At the Car Wash", "De Plane! De Plane!", "It's About Time!", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "A Near Death Experience", "That Sinking Feeling", "Hip Hip Parade", "Robot Rodeo" **Great Songs: "Flop Starz", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "My Fair Goalie", "Don't Even Blink", "Isabella's Birthday", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", "Just Our Luck", "Comet Kermillian", "Norm Strikes Out!", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" **Doofenshmirtz's Evil Message: "The Beak", "Candace Gets Busted", "Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer", "Robot Rodeo", "A First For Doofenshmirtz", "Blackout!", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" **Conclusion: "At the Car Wash", "The Ferris Wheel", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Amanda's Inside Story", "The Dance of the Fletcher", "S'Winter", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Knot My Problem", "A Sad Day for Heidi", "Haven and the Raiders of the Lost Yacht", "Journey to the Center of Doofenshmirtz's Basement", "The Calling", "My Sweet Ride", "It's No Picnic", "Live and Let Drive", "Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Make Play", "Out to Launch", "Rollercoaster" Allusions *'Total Drama Action': There's a segment based off the Total Drama Aftermath Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39